Problems of a Teenage Bird-boy
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Davesprite has some difficulties going through puberty with his new body.


Being stuck on a ship for a few years really sucked. Especially if your body was deciding to put you through embarrassing things on said ship. As well as being a bird-sprite so you didn't even really know how… _that…_ really worked.

Davesprite was lying on the floor of his room curled up and hating everything. His body was steadily heating up and he just really wanted someone to help him out. But he knew that it wouldn't go over well. Never mind the fact that he was a sprite, it would also be unfair to the other party. They would be doing the nasty with a half-bird, half-human, ghost thing.

Because _that _wasn't weird.

Anyways, back to his problem.

The first time he realized what happened, he more or less freaked out. Davesprite didn't know what to do since his bro gave him the talk for him being a boy, not a bird. He just stared at his body in the mirror and watched as his cloaca started leaking an orange substance. Davesprite cautiously traced a finger over and gasped at the feeling.

Since then he has gotten used to the opening as well as the feeling of it. But it didn't really help the fact that it kept happening a lot more lately and with every time it was getting to be harder to finish. His fingers were starting to be not enough.

Today he gave up trying and just lied on the ground panting from the feeling and the frustrated with the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. Davesprite let out a small whine and stared at the floor in front of his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get his body under control but as usual it wasn't working so he let it out in defeat.

This was going to kill him.

Davesprite opened his eyes and stared at his tail. He blinked and sat up quickly. He thought for a second on the possibility of his idea working, after all it would be just like his fingers wouldn't it? Davesprite looked at his tail again and then to his opening. He hesitantly brought his tail up but paused before he reached the cloaca. His second thoughts starting to buzz around his head.

He took a deep breath and scooted back to the wall. His breath was coming out in small pants of nervousness. Why was he even nervous? This would be just like his fingers!

Davesprite bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he caressed himself with his tail. He let out a short, breathless laugh and a small moan. Well that was …different. His short pants of breath started to become louder and his hands tried to find any kind of purchase on the floor. Davesprite let his head fall back onto the wall which made a quiet 'thud.' He wet his lips and pushed on the floor again when his tail ventured further into his opening.

Orange lips parted in a silent groan as the tail slowly glided inside. Davesprite's breathing stopped when he wiggled the end of it experimentally. He let out a surprised grunt and buried one of his hands in his hair as the other arm wrapped around his mid-section. His stomach was starting to churn with the feeling of desire and he was trying to calm it. The sprite started to squirm from the pleasure that he had never experienced.

He licked his lips again and slithered more of his tail inside of him, "_haaaaa…"_ Davesprite arched his back and gasped when something shot through him. He stilled himself, amazed at the feeling and stared straight ahead. Why hadn't he tried this sooner?

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he laid his head on the wall again and closed his eyes, relaxing his back before continuing. The tail started to move again and when it started caressing his walls, a choked gasp came from his mouth and he squeezed his eyes tightly from the pleasure. A string of whispered expletives left orange lips and then he lost control of himself.

Davesprite could have sworn that his tail was doing this on its own now. The wiggling, swirling, the _twisting_. He moaned loudly again and just let it keep at it and _holy shit_ did it feel amazing.

He felt the familiar feeling building and putting pressure on that figurative chain. With every movement, every twist and especially every time _that_ part of him was caressed, his chain was steadily breaking. Davesprite had slid from his sitting position to lying on the floor again. His hand was still buried in his bright locks, but his other hand had moved to the floor and it was clenched in a fist. His stomach muscles were flexed to the point where it was almost painful.

He felt his chain break and had just enough time to shove his fist into his mouth to keep a scream from echoing around the ship. He dimly registered the taste of his blood from his hand underneath the blanket of pleasure that had just wrapped around him.

Davesprite breathed in deeply around his fist before unclenching his teeth and letting his arms drop to the floor. One above his head and the other down by his side. He looked down at his tail and carefully slid it out of his cloaca. He shivered at the feeling of the cool air on the tip.

The orange substance was steadily leaking out of the small hole as well as coated over his tail. Davesprite let out a contented moan and relaxed against the floor, not wanting to get up. He wanted to bask in the afterglow for a while. He had never been able to reach this height of orgasm before. And he really hoped that his body would leave him alone for a longer period of time than one day.

Doing this seven days a week would for sure be too much to handle.


End file.
